Battle of Rugosa
Category:ArticlesCategory:Events | image = | type = | category = | continuity = Star Wars | dates = 22 BBY | locations = Rugosa | participants = Asajj Ventress; Count Dooku; Jek; King Katuunko; Rys; Thire; Yoda | appearances = Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Ambush }} The is a fictional event and minor battle featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. It took place in the first episode of the ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' computer generated animated series on Cartoon Network entitled "Ambush". History Prelude The Galactic Republic prepared to enter secret negotiations with the Royal Toydarian government to set up a supply base in their system. The negotiations were scheduled to take place on a remote neutral moon between Jedi Master Yoda and King Katuunko. In exchange for letting the Republic build a base in their system, the Toydarians would enjoy the protection of the Jedi. The Republic convoy neared the moon, but several Banking Clan frigates intercepted them and opened fire. The battle was heated, and the Republic was hopelessly outgunned. Yoda ordered the convoy ship to retreat, but did not join them, determined to continue onward with his mission. He entered an escape pod and ordered all of the ship's other pods to launch simultaneously to mask his escape. Accompanying him were three clone troopers, Rys, Jek and Thire. Asajj Ventress, Dark Jedi and apprentice to Count Dooku, reached the moon of Rugosa ahead of the Jedi. She presented herself as a messenger to King Katuunko and activated a holoprojector. The image of Count Dooku addressed the Toydarian king, assuring him that the Confederacy of Independent Systems could offer him stronger protection than the Jedi. King Katuunko was incredulous, so Dooku issued a challenge. If Jedi Master Yoda could evade capture from his droid army, then Toydaria would agree to side with the Republic. However, if they succeeded in capturing him, then they would have to show willingness to side with the Separatists. Yoda contacted the king, alerting him that he had suffered a small delay getting to the surface. Upon hearing of Dooku's offer, he accepted the challenge. Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Ambush The Battle and the Clone troopers survey the advancing army.]] Yoda and the three clone troopers landed on the moon and prepared for the first phase of Dooku's challenge. The advance troops consisted of B1 battle droids in armored assault tanks. Yoda and the others took to the forests. The tanks were too big to get through, but one droid disagreed and tried to press forward, only to have his AAT get bogged down. The droid commander, 224, chastised him for disobeying orders. The droid army were now forced to pursue on foot. The clones decided to flank them from the south and set up an ambush. Yoda leaped out from a place of hiding and began fighting them. The droids opened fire, but Yoda succeeded in evading their blasts. Taking more of a defensive position, he allowed the droids to shoot each other while dodging out of the way of the crossfire. The second phase of Dooku's army, a squad of B2 super battle droids emerged from the other side of the ravine and boxed the clones in, forcing them to run deeper into the woods. One of them fired a rocket that struck Lieutenant Thire, injuring his leg. Yoda came out and provided cover support, allowing Rys and Jek time to get Thire to safety. He then used the Force to take control of one of the super battle droids and turned it around, forcing it to open fire on its unit. Several Droidekas appeared immediately after and Yoda and the clones were forced to retreat. Once out of the forest, they found a cave inside one of the coral canyons. The clones rested and treated their wounds. Yoda asked them to remove their helmets so that he could see their faces. Thire mentioned that they weren't much to look at, since they all looked the same. Yoda gave them an inspiring speech about how even though they were clones, they were all individuals, with their own strengths and merits. Once they were well-rested, they went back out to carry on the battle. Yoda took the front line of attack, instructing the clones to stay behind on a high bluff to lay down cover fire. Yoda met the advancing army head on and squared off against three armored assault tanks. To the surprise of the droid commanders, Yoda sat down on the ground and began meditating. 224 reported back to Asajj Ventress, updating her on the situation. Ventress ordered the droid commander to immediately open fire on Yoda. As soon as they did so however, Yoda sprang into action. He deflected a flurry of blaster shots, then scrambled underneath one of the AATs. He cut a hole in the bottom and used the Force to draw the droids out. He sliced through 224 who shrieked, "I just got promoted!" before being destroyed. On the bluff, Rys, Jek and Thire spotted more Droidekas rolling through the valley, advancing on Yoda's position. Using their last rocket, they fired a shot into an outcropping of rock on the opposite side of the ravine. The rubble fell, crushing the Droidekas. The battle was over. Aftermath is displeased with the outcome.]] Yoda and the clones met King Katuunko at the predetermined rendezvous point. Katuunko told Count Dooku that in lieu of Yoda's successful evasion of the Separatist forces, he was ruling in favor of siding with the Republic. Dooku was disappointed and stated that he may have better luck with Katuunko's successor. He then ordered Ventress to kill him. Asajj ignited her twin lightsabers and swung at the king's head, but Yoda appeared and stopped her blades with the Force. He then pulled the sabers from her hand and deactivated them off before returning them to her. "Strong you are with the Dark Side...", Yoda said, "but not that strong", and chuckled. Ventress then detonated an explosive from a high bluff. Yoda used the Force to stop the falling rock, but Ventress took advantage of the distraction and made her escape. King Katuunko told Yoda that Toydaria would be honored to side with the Galactic Republic. Plans began to construct a supply base on Rugosa. Notes & Trivia See also References ---- Category:Clone Wars battles Category:Land battles Category:22 BBY/Events